gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pat Kiernan
Patrick "Pat" Kiernan (born November 20, 1968) in Calgary, Alberta is a Canadian-born American television host, appearing as the morning news anchor of NY1 since 1997. He is widely known in New York City for his "In the Papers" feature, in which he summarizes the colorful content in New York City's daily newspapers, replete with his deadpan humor. Kiernan has also hosted game shows and appeared in films and on television either as himself or as a reporter. Career Kiernan began his career in 1988 at CKRA-FM in Edmonton while a business student at the University of Alberta. He later made a transition from radio to television at Edmonton's CFRN News. He moved to another Edmonton television station, CITV, where he produced the weekday primetime newscast. Kiernan moved to New York City three years later to work for Time Warner, where he soon became the morning anchor of NY1. Kiernan is usually on air from 5 AM until 10 AM, weekdays. He was on air on the morning of the September 11th terrorist attacks, and remained on the air nearly 15 hours a day. Kiernan also serves as a correspondent for Business News Network in Canada. From 2000 to 2004, Kiernan was the co-anchor of the CNNfn program The Money Gang. His co-hosts included Christine Romans and two fellow Canadians, Amanda Lang and Ali Velshi. In 2008, Kiernan created Pat's Papers, a website curation of his favorite stories from newspapers across the United States. In January 2014, Kiernan added an afternoon job to his long-running morning routine, joining WABC_(AM) Radio to host a 5 PM weeknight news/talk show recapping the events of the day in and around New York City. Kiernan has appeared in cameos as himself or as a reporter in such films as The Interpreter (2005), Night at the Museum (2006), True North (2006), The Son of No One (2011) and Iron Man 3 (2013). He has been featured in publications including New York Magazine ("Morning Star", February 5, 2001) and the New York Post ("Dream Job: Pat Kiernan", October 3, 2005) and the Law & Order: Criminal Intent episode "Rispetto" (2011). On March 7, 2012, Kiernan served as co-hosts with Kelly Ripa on Live! with Kelly. The appearance came nearly a year after a New York Magazine article in which he declared interest in the soon-to-be-vacant job because it was a "rare intersection" of his knowledge of New York City and his passion for pop culture. The New York Daily News covered the March 7 program with a minute-by-minute live blog. In 2013, Canada's report on Business Magazine named Kiernan on of the "16 Canadians We Want Back". Game Shows Kiernan has hosted several game shows, all produced by Michael Davies: Studio 7, which aired on The WB television network in 2004; two seasons of The World Series of Pop Culture, which began airing on VH1 July 10, 2006 and July 9, 2007 respectively. He Served as the off-screen "questioner" on the US version of Grand Slam, which premiered on GSN on August 4, 2007. In May 2013, Kiernan joined CNBC's Crowd Rules as one of the two co-hosts on the short-lived, small business competition series. The ratings for the series fell below expectations and CNBC has yet to air six of the eight episodes initially produced. Personal Life Kiernan is married to Dawn Lerohl on June 9, 1994. They moved to Manhattan in 1996 and are citizens of both the Unites States and Canada. They used to reside on the Upper West Side, but in April 2012 Kiernan purchased a $2 million luxury townhouse in the Williamsburg section of Brooklyn. They have two children, Lucy (born October 27, 2001) and Maeve (born July 12, 2004). Shows Hosted Studio 7 (2004) The World Series of Pop Culture (2006-2007) Grand Slam (as "questioner" not seen on camera/2007) Crowd Rules (2013) Links Official website of Pat's NY1 feature "In the Papers" His NY1 News Profile His official Twitter Page His official Facebook Page Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1968 Births